Amu is a what now!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Amu wakes up one morning to find she is now a he!  Gender change madness!  How will the others cope with this? And what? Easter is meddling in!
1. I'm a what now!

**Suteneko: Hi! The whole day, I was dreaming up this story and I couldn't stop myself from typing it out! I hope you like it!**

**Amu: So what am I?**

**Suteneko: You'll see, after you do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: Kays. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

''Amu-chan wake up already! We need to get going or we'll be late for the Guardian Meeting remember?" Ran complained.

Amu's bed covers shifted a little, a groan was heard but no actual words. A throbbing pulse appeared on Miki's head and she shouted out angrily,

"Amu you're the freaking heroine here! Heroines are NEVER late for school!"

Impatient, Miki pulled the cover off of Amu and got the shock of her life. When Miki's sisters saw it too, they gasped in surprise.

"OMG!"

The scream of her charas were enough to startle Amu awake and fall of the bed. Hearing the noise, Amu's family raced up the stairs and burst inyo the room.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?"

But when Tsumugu saw his daughter, his jaw dropped.

"Am-mu ch-han?"

Amu groaned as she got back on her feet, "What is it?"

Midori's face was lined with worry and Ami was staring at Amu in curiosity.

The father of two scratched the back of his head, "Uhmm, look in the mirror."

Amu raised an eyebrow, turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw her reflection. In a quiet tone, she whispered;

"You've got to be fucking with me…"

Next she screamed so loud that her family and her chara's ears could have bled;

"HOW THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL DID I TURN INTO A BOY!"

**Amu: WTH? A gender bend?**

**Suteneko: Yup!**

**Ikuto: Why isn't there a couple in this story?**

**Suteneko: It's not definite yet. Since Amu is a guy, I plan for her to have some moments with the other female characters.**

**Ikuto: But she will be back to a girl again right?**

**Suteneko: Maybe…..**

**Kukai: O.o Okay then…. ****Why is this chapter so short?**

**Suteneko: To reel in the fans of course! **

**Ikuto: *mutters* Too short too reel any in…**

**Suteneko: *smacks Ikuto* Please review!**


	2. You what me to WHAT?

**Suteneko: Ok, I'll be away for the weekend so I'll just be updating my new stories for now.**

**Ikuto: Starting with this one because it has more reviews that Little Amu.**

**Amu: I wonder what I'll look like….**

**Suteneko: You'll see soon enough. Ikuto the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Amu stood up and faced her mirror, starring at her reflection once more. She was shocked; she's turned into a freaking boy! She couldn't believe it! How could she change sex in one night! It's not possible! This is unbelievable!

Amu's hair was all over the place thanks to her fall from her bed earlier so she had no idea whether her hair was shorter or longer or the same length as before. She could even tell she was a few inches taller than before! Her chin and nose was somewhat sharper but it was a small difference so it won't be easily noticed. Amu could swear her ears even had a bit of a sharper edge to them but like her chin and nose, it was a small difference but Amu could still see it which freaked her out.

Amu couldn't take it anymore and yelled out loud; "I can't believe this damn it! How can I change this much overnight! I wanted to grow breasts not a cork damn it!"

The eyebrow of the man who once called Amu his little sparrow twitched slightly.

"Amu-chan, please calm down and try not to use those kinds of words in front of your sister could you?"

Amu looked at her father for a moment and nodded. She turned, dragged her feet to her desk chair and slumped down in it. Amu buried her face in her hands and took several larges breaths of air to calm herself. While she was doing this, her family went over to her bed and sat down on it, watching Amu silently.

"Ok, I'm calmer now."

Amu's father instantly relaxed; "That's good to hear. Amu-chan I want you to know something."

Amu raised a delicate eyebrow at this; "Yes, Dad?"

Midori looked at her daughter in confusion.

_Didn't she usually call us Mama/Papa?_

Unknown to her, her husband also noticed this but chose not to say anything. He stood up, went over to Amu and placed his hand on her shoulder; "Amu, you'll always be my little sparrow. Male or female. You're still my child and I love you very much." Amu was touched.

"Thanks Dad, I love you too" she said with a smile.

Midori smiled as well; "The same goes for me too, Amu-chan."

"Even though onee-chan is now onni-chan, you're still my number one!"

Amu smiled. She was glad that her family loved her this much.

"Wait a minute, what am I going to do now?"

Midori looked up at the ceiling, her hand at her chin. Thinking quietly to herself on what to do. Her family stayed quiet, it was usual for them to see her like this. She often did this when she was planning something or thinking hard. The snap of the brunette mother's fingers broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Tsumugu, could you go the mall and buy some clothes for Amu-chan? She can't go around wearing women's clothing now that she's a boy."

Midori's husband nodded, with one last wave to his children and kiss to his wife's cheek, he rushed off. Midori turned to her once female son and said;

"Amu-chan stay here, I'll be right back with a few things."

Without waiting for a reply, Amu's mother ran to her room to get the things she needed.

Before Amu could even think about what her mother was planning, Ami started to tug at her pajama's pant's leg. Amu looked down to see Ami's hands outstretched to her. Amu smirked at this and lifted Ami up and into her lap.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes Ami?"

"Are you still going to call yourself Amu?"

Amu blinked.

_She's right._

_Now that I'm a male, I'll have to go by a new name but what?_

When Amu finally thought of a name, she smiled down at her sister;

"How about Aiko Hinamori? How does that sound?"

"Aiko-niichan….. I LIKE IT!"

Amu, now Aiko cringed.

_Damn did she have to shout?_

"I like it too."

The two siblings looked up to see their mother smiling and holding a shopping bag in her left hand and something in her right fist at the doorway. The dark brunette walked over to the bed and set down the shopping on the bed and went over to her children.

"Mommy, what's that in your hand?"

Midori smiled, opened her hand and revealed two pairs if silver ear studs resting on it.

_Ear studs?_

That's when Aiko remembered Kukai wore ear studs and it instantly clicked in his head what her mother wanted to do.

"Mom, don't think about it."

"Come now Aiko-kun, you need a bit more of a different image so this is perfect! Besides you wanted to pierce your ears over the weekend right?"

"That's when I was a girl"

"Girl, guy whatever. Get ready Amu-chan!"

"NO! WAIT!"

**Suteneko: Much much longer than the last one.**

**Ikuto: But you left a cliffy.**

**Suteneko: I'll update when I get back from my weekend okay? I still have Little Amu to update so I'm going to have to do it tomorrow cause its already late.**

**Ikuto: It's not like you never pulled all nighters before….**

**Suteneko: *punches Ikuto unconscious* The bastard is really pissing me off these days…. **

**Yoru: Please review-nya!**


	3. From Panties To Boxers

**Suteneko: *still asleep***

**Ikuto: Damn, how tired is she?**

**Chou: She had trouble sleeping.**

**Utau: Why?**

**Chou: She had to sleep with her snoring, rolling in the bed mother.**

**Ikuto: Wow, I actually feel sorry for her.**

**Kairi: Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

Summary

_Ear studs?_

_That's when Aiko remembered Kukai wore ear studs and it instantly clicked in his head what her mother wanted to do._

_"Mom, don't think about it."_

_"Come now Aiko-kun, you need a bit more of a different image so this is perfect! Besides you wanted to pierce your ears over the weekend right?"_

_"That's when I was a girl"_

_"Girl, guy whatever. Get ready Amu-chan!"_

_"NO! WAIT!"_

* * *

When Tsumugu retuned home, he had a broad smile on his face. Even though this morning was a shock to him, he felt that Amu's sudden gender change was a sign. You see, when Amu was younger, Amu was very much like a boy. Heck, she even complained to her parents that she wished she was a guy and not a girl. This influence however came from Amu's cousins. Amu didn't have any friends at school so she often hung around her cousins. The girls in the family were tomboyish like Amu so she never had any girly influences. It was only until one day, his sister, Suzume met Amu for the first time when Amu was 10 because she had then just finished studying aboard. However, Suzume didn't like her character at all and when the summer holidays came around, she whisked his daughter off to France for a camp. When Amu came back, she wore skirts and started to get more interested in girly things like fashion, teen magazines and make-up. Thanks to that camp, she really had become more of a girl but she still had the same attitude and x clips. Now she was even able to make friends which delighted him greatly.

But...he missed his tomboyish sparrow at times. She would come back home all muddy and dirty from a game of soccer with his nephews. there were even times when she practiced her skateboard moves in her room, making the house noisy and unbearable. But the house was much more livelier back then but now even with Ami in the family, Tsumugu always felt that something was missing. His daughter's huge wide smile and free spirit couldn't be seen as much as before which saddened him but perhaps with this new change, his old sparrow might come back.

Tsumugu opened the door to his home;

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" his family greeted back.

Tsumugu went to the living room and was surprised by what he saw. His new son was on the couch with newly pierced ears and his wife was sitting cross-legged on the floor with their daughter in her lap.

Midori noticed her husband's shocked expression and smiled; "We had just finished with Aiko-kun's school papers, we were waiting for you because Aiko-kun has to get changed to go to school."

"I still find it weird Tsukasa-inchiou actually let you guys keep the boy uniform." muttered Aiko.

Midori scratched the back of her head and laughed; "Well, it was weird when he refused to let us give him back the uniform. I was surprised enough that we were given BOTH the girl and the boy uniform in the delivery! He said to keep it in case we ever had a son. Who knew it would turn out like this ne?"

Tsumugu raised a questioning eyebrow; "When did you decide a name?"

Aiko turned to his father and answered; "Ami asked me about it earlier and I decided it then."

"Do you know what Aiko means?"

"Yes, it means Love child."

"Why did you choose that name?"

Aiko smiled; "Because when after what had happened this morning, I felt that I really was loved."

Tsumugu ruffled his son's hair and gave him the shopping bag in his hand;

"Here, Aiko-kun."

As Aiko scanned the contents of the bad, he was glad his Dad had bought him dark clothing and there were some that suited his style. He was feeling pretty pleased until he saw what was on the bottom.

"BOXERS?"

Tsumugu sweatdropped.

_I expected this…_

Well Aiko-kun since you are a guy now, you can't wear girl's underwear so this is the best choice unless you prefer briefs?"

Aiko shook his head.

_Dad should know best so I'll just trust him on this._

Aiko picked up the shopping bag his mother gave him earlier which contained the boy's uniform and the one his father just gave him, stood up and said shakily;

"I'm going to c-change now."

His parents nodded and Aiko slowly made his way to his room and once his bedroom door was closed and locked, his charas came out from his pocket. Suu clasped her hands together in worry;

"Amu-chan, are you going to be okay desu?"

Aiko forced a smile on his face in attempt not to worry her;

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And call me Aiko from now on."

Suu and her sisters nodded.

_At first, he was freaking out about this but now he's pretty calm._

Actually unknown to the charas, Aiko was actually terrified, he was about to change clothes in a male body!

"Could you girls turn around?"

The charas were confused;

"Why?"

"Because I need to change."

The charas blushed and looked away.

"Sorry" they muttered quietly.

After 15 minutes, the charas started going impatient.

Ran who was the most impatient of the four yelled out;

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

"Well sorry but its weird to change clothes in a new body plus I needed to make alterations to the uniform."

_He's got a point_

After a short pause, Aiko talked again;

"Ok, I'm done. You can turn around now."

The charas turned and blushed furiously at Aiko's new look.

OMG!

HE

IS

SO

HOT!

**Kairi: Done**

**Amu: Hold it! I WANT TO KNOW HOW I LOOK LIKE DAMN IT!**

**Kairi: Sorry, can't.**

**Ikuto: Please review.**


	4. Uniform Altered & Red Faced Charas

**Suteneko: Hi Everyone!**

**Ikuto: Why are you so freaking cheerful?**

**Suteneko: Because I was born that way?**

**Yoru: Where is Amu?**

**Suteneko: She won't appear for a while..**

**Ikuto: What do you mean?**

**Suteneko: Amu is a guy now so from the next chat onwards, Aiko will come in.**

**Utau: What does Aiko look like anyway?**

**Suteneko: You'll see…Il & El disclaimer please!**

**Il & El: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Summary

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

"Well sorry but its weird to change clothes in a new body plus I needed to make alterations to the uniform."

_He's got a point_

After a short pause, Aiko talked again;

"Ok, I'm done. You can turn around now."

The charas turned and blushed furiously at Aiko's new look.

OMG!

HE

IS

SO

HOT!

* * *

Amu's charas blushed furiously. Before them was in fact their bearer Amu, who is now an incredibly hot guy. Aiko had brushed his hair, so now it was clear that his hair was still the same length as before, shoulder length. Also several strands of his pink hair were now braided. Instead of the regulation blazer, he replaced it with his own leather jacket. Aiko also added chains to his blue checkered pants and wore black combat boots on his feet that went up to his knees. Aiko also wore a black belt on his untucked white collared dress shirt. His dark blue tie wasn't fastened, leaving some space between the tie and his neck.

_KYAA! SO HOT!_

Aiko raised an eyebrow at his charas red faces.

_What is up with them?_

Then it dawned on him.

A huge smirk formed on his face when it dawned on him,

"You girls wouldn't happen to find me attractive would you?"

This only made the charas blush even more. Aiko threw back his head and laughed; "Damn, I didn't know charas could blush!"

Before any of the charas could yell at the pinkhead, the young boy just turned away from them, walked over to his closet and threw the door open and ducked his head in, fumbling around his trashed up closet to look for_ it_.

Miki quirked an eyebrow, "Am-I mean Aiko what are you doing?"

Her question was answered when he pulled out what he was looking for out of the closet.

_A skateboard?_

Ran was genuinely surprised, "Aiko, you skate?"

Aiko grinned, "Yup"

Dia asked "How come you never told us about it?"

"You never asked."

Aiko's charas sweatdropped at the boy's plain answer.

"Aiko-kun! Are you ready?"

"Coming Mom!"

Aiko with skateboard in hand grabbed his satchel, swung it over his shoulder, rushed out the door and down the stairs with his charas following behind him.

When Aiko didn't find his parents in the living room or the kitchen, he went outside and saw his family waiting for him in the car.

Ami's eyes were shining, "Nii-chan is so cool!"

Amu's parents were the same, "Cool & Spicy!"

Aiko shook his head.

_Some things will never change I guess_

***********************Time Skip******************************

"Good luck Aiko-kun!" the Hinamori family chorused, with a final wave, they drove off leaving Aiko-kun and his charas alone.

"Girls, hide in my pockets."

"Why?"

"Maybe because it'll be weird for a guy to have female charas?"

The girls nodded in understanding, flew over and hid themselves in Aiko's pant's and jacket's pockets.

Aiko took a deep breath, turned around and made his way to the school entrance.

_If I remember correctly, when I first transferred here, there was teacher who came to greet me. It will probably be…_

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a familiar male voice coming from behind him.

"So you must be Hinamori Aiko-kun."

Aiko turned around to see none other than the devil himself.

Nikaidou Yuu

**Utau: What do you mean by calling him the devil?**

**Suteneko: Well speak of the devil you know? Aiko was already guessing that Yuu would be probably be the one to greet him so he called him the devil.**

**Aiko: Somebody said my name?**

***insert crazy fan girl screams***

**Suteneko, Utau, Yaya & Rima: *swoons***

**Shugo Chara guys: *twitch***

***Aiko turns to the boys and smirks***

**Aiko: Feeling vexed bastards?**

**Shugo Chara guys: *pissed off***

**Chou: Isn't this scene from Special A?**

**Ran, Miki, Suu & Dia: Please review!**

**FAN GIRLS: AIKO-SAMA!**


	5. Fan Girls & Suspicious Guardians?

**Suteneko: *rubs eyes* So so tired….*lays head down on the floor and falls asleep***

**Ikuto: *sigh***

**Aiko: *picks up Suteneko bridal-style* **

**You should really take better care for your self.**

***lays Suteneko down on her bed* **

***sits down on the bed & stokes Suteneko's face***

**Ikuto: *sits down on the bed as well* Hey, Aiko you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Aiko: You bet *smirks***

**Ikuto: *smirks back***

***puts a hand on the pillow just beside Suteneko's right ear***

**Aiko: *does the same on Suteneko's left * **

**Aiko & Ikuto:****Time to sleep, Oujo-sama **

**Cho: Note, The stunt Ikuto & Aiko pulled just now was the same one Usui Takumi did on Ayuzawa Misaki in Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. **

**Kairi: *Takes the notebook from Suteneko's desk* **

**I'll type out the chapter**

**Cho: How did you-?**

**Kairi: She told me that I could take it only if it's really necessary.**

**Cho: Well this definitely qualifies, she's asleep so can't type it out. Boys, if you will.**

**Aiko & Ikuto: Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters-nya**

"So you must be Hinamori Aiko-kun."

Aiko smiled and held out his hand, "Yes I am, and you are?"

The messy haired teacher smiled, took Aiko's hand in his and shook it, "Nikaidou Yuu but to you it's Nikaidou-sensei."

"So you're my homeroom teacher?"

"That is correct. You are now part of the Seiyo Elementary 6th Grade Star Class."

"Thank you very much. So you'll be taking me to my class now right?"

"No, actually. I'm taking you to the assembly hall."

"The assembly hall? Why?"

"Well Hinamori-kun, your sister was quite a popular student here in the Academy. She was part of a student council called the Guardians as the Joker's Chair. She also had of a reputation as Seiyo Elementary's Cool & Spicy girl. And because of her popularity, everyone would very much like to meet you & know what you're like."

Aiko's eyebrow twitched slightly.

_Only for that? Is he serious?_

*******************Time Skip**********************************

_I can't believe my luck…_

Aiko was standing on stage, a mike stand in front of him, Tsukasa next to him, the Guardians sitting on chairs behind him and the entire school as his audience.

"Go on Aiko-kun. Please introduce yourself."

Aiko sighed and raised his hand in greeting,

"The name's Aiko. Nice to meet cha."

Immediately the entire audience went into an uproar.

"AIKO-SAMA!"

"Aiko-sama! Please marry me!"

"Bear my child!"

"BE MINE!"

_Damn, I though fan boys were trouble but fan girls are hell lot more worse._

_Tadase, Kukai & Nagi, I finally feel your pain._

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! SETTLE DOWN!"

The screaming stopped but the girls were giggling and whispering to each other non-stop.

The boys sweatdropped

_Fan girls are crazy..._

"Alright, Aiko-kun will take Hinamori-san's place as the Joker & her place in the Star Class."

The new fangirls from Moon Class argued while the fangirls from Star Class cheered.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THAT IS ALL!"

And with that, the Guardians and Tsukasa led Aiko out and into the hallway while the audience got up from their seats & began making their way to the classrooms for lessons."

Once they were in hallway, the Guardians introduced themselves to Aiko.

"Hotori Tadase, King's Chair of the Guardians. 6th Grade Star Class"

"Rima Mashiro, Queen's Chair of the Guardians. 6th Grade Star Class."

"Yaya Yuiki, Ace's Chair of the Guardians. 5th Grade Moon Class."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack's Chair of the Guardians. 6th Grade Moon Class"

Tadase held his hand out to greeting, "It's nice to meet you Hinamori-kun."

Aiko smiled a small smile & shook his hand, "Thank you Tadase. And thank you for looking after my sister all this time."

"It was not a problem. Would you like me to show you to your new class?"

"Thanks, I'd like that."

And with that Aiko followed Tadase & Rima to his new class.

However two of the Guardians were especially suspicious of Aiko…

Rima kept sneaking glances at the pinkhead behind her…

_There's something about him that I don't like…_

_When Amu disappears, he appears…_

_But he's somewhat different from Amu_

_Could that guy behind me…really be Amu?_

Nagi was stressing over the same thing as well

_If that guy really is Amu-chan…_

_Then why is she dressed up like that?_

_Why is she changing herself & lying to everyone?_

_JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_

Once Tsukasa was alone, he flipped his phone open and punched in the numbers

"Kukai-kun, Sanjo-san, Ikuto-kun & Utau-chan. Please do come to the Royal Garden today. There's someone I'll like you to meet."

**Kairi: Done for now**

**Suteneko: *wakes up & stretches***

**Aiko & Ikuto: Good morning Oujo-sama**

**Suteneko: *scream* What are you two doing sitting on my bed like that?**

**Aiko: You were so cute when you were sleeping. That we wanted a closer look.**

**Kukai: Oi, Aiko, Ikuto. You do know that Logan will kill you guys later right?**

**Aiko: *smirk* I have long legs, so I can run away from him easily.**

**Ikuto: *smirk* I can easily transform and kick his ass no problem.**

**Suteneko: If you guys weren't so important, I would gladly ask Logan to kill you!**

**Cho: Please review**


	6. YOU'RE A JERK!

**Suteneko: Thanks for all your reviews everyone!**

**Aiko & Ikuto comes into the room.**

**Aiko is drenched in soda and Ikuto's clothes are in shreds.**

**Suteneko: What happened to you guys?**

**Aiko: Logan got to us. Achoo!**

**Ikuto: You actually got a cold from the soda? **

**Aiko: Seems so. Achoo! I really hate that guy**

**Ikuto: Well as for me. I'm just glad I got away from the rabid Utau girls, they were close to ripping my boxers off. **

**Aiko: *whistle* You were lucky my friend. Achoo!**

**Ikuto: Yeah I was, no thanks to the author though.**

**Suteneko: Hey, it was your guys fault for being cocky & provoking him.**

**Aiko: Whatever. Achoo! I'm going home. My head hurts and I'm starting to get cold. Achoo! Ja Ne.**

**Ikuto: Well, I'm going to get a phonebook to call for a psychiatrist. **

**Suteneko: Why?**

**Ikuto: I was close to being raped by my own sister. No scratch that, I was almost raped by 3 copies of my own sister. That memory will forever scar my mind. Ja Ne.**

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop* Well, this just means that the boys will stop teasing me from now on. Right?**

**Cho: Maybe Mila-chan. Boys are weird after all. AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"Ok guys, why did you want to go up the roof so badly?" Aiko asked his charas as he closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it.

Ran scratched the back of her head as she spoke,

"Well, you've changed Am-I mean Aiko."

"Changed how?"

The 4 chara sisters looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to Aiko again.

Ran started speaking again,

"Well, this morning in the classroom…"

**Flashback**

_The 6__th__ Grade Star Class was having a free period. It was pretty quiet until…_

"_AIKO-KUN!"_

_Aiko twitched slightly before turning to see a familiar dark green eyed redhead girl looking at him with hearts in her eyes._

"_Aiko-kun, my name is Yamabuki Saaya" Saaya introduced herself as she smiled and bat her eyelashes flirtatiously at the pinkhead before her._

"_So?" Aiko asked boredly_

_Saaya cringed slightly upset that her flirting technique wasn't working. Recovering quickly, Saaya flipped her hair over her shoulder, put her hands on Aiko's table and leaned closer to him._

"_So…Aiko-kun, I just want to say that I love you."_

_Several of their classmates gasped at the Saaya's bold confession, others however were surprised that Saaya would confess/like Aiko so quickly. Our favourite pinkhead however didn't even bat an eyelash._

_Saaya seeing this, pouted as cutely as she could, _

"_You don't believe me Aiko-kun? Well I didn't believe it either."_

_Saaya's hands fell to her side and she straightened her back. She wore a serious expression on her face as she continued talking, _

"_When I first saw you, my heart raced and I couldn't stop my legs from shaking. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop myself, you made me soo weak Aiko-kun and that's when I realized that I loved you! I loved you from the very first moment I saw you!"_

_She finished this off by __placing the back of her hand to her forehead, throwing back her head and striking on a dramatic pose._

_Aiko just raised an eyebrow at Saaya's theatrics, "So what?"_

_Saaya just froze in her place, "What?"_

"_You heard me, so what? I'm not interested in someone like you so run off and leave me alone."_

_Saaya unfroze and slammed her hands on Aiko's table in rage, _

"_YOU DARE TO REJECT ME? ME? SAAYA YAMABUKI?"_

"_You talk as if it's against the law to reject you. Well guess what? It's not. Now go away already, I want to get some sleep before class starts." Aiko told her before resting his head on the table and closing his eyes._

_Saaya angry and confused just stomped out of the classroom, her cronies following behind her worriedly. Her classmates however murmured and whispered to each other._

"_Hinamori-kun rejected Yamabuki-san so harshly…"_

"_So what? That bitch deserves it besides Aiko-kun was so cool when he rejected her like that."_

"_As expected of the twin brother of the Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu!"_

**End of Flashback**

Aiko raised an eyebrow, "It was just acting you guys."

Dia shook her head, "You lie. You really didn't care about Yamabuki-san's feelings when you rejected her didn't you?"

Aiko stared blankly at the yellow chara in response.

"It's not that big of a deal, would you girls get off my case already?" asked as he turned around to open the door.

"YOU'VE BECOME A REAL JERK!" Miki shouted out angrily.

Aiko turned around and yelled at her,

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The 4 charas gasped, Aiko's eyes turned from a golden honey colour like shade to a colour so demonic that could make anyone shiver.

Aiko's eyes were shimmering with rage making the colour in his eyes glow.

Aiko's eyes were as red as blood.

**Aiko: Wow. Cool chapter.**

**Suteneko: Aiko? Why are you here? I thought you were sick?**

**Aiko: I'm a fast healer.**

**Suteneko: *hand to Aiko's forehead* You're still sick, you're really hot.**

**Aiko: *holds Suteneko's hand* I know, I'm glad you think so too. *moves closer***

**Suteneko: *blushes* H-hey w-what are you-?**

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: *punches Aiko on the back of the head, pulls Suteneko close to himself and growls***

**Touch her like that again and I'll kill you.**

**Suteneko: *blushes even redder***

**Aiko: *unconscious***

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: He's sick and yet he can still act like that. Stupid idiot. **

***stares at Aiko and still gripping on to Suteneko***

**Suteneko: L-logan…**

**Cho: *sweatdrop* Please review…**


	7. Candy Cane Panties & A Blushing Doll

**Aiko: Logan, keeps hitting me! Can't you do something?**

**Suteneko: I can't control Logan's actions, he can do whatever he wants.**

**Aiko: So whatever he does to you, you wouldn't mind then?**

**Suteneko: *blush* **

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: Hey don't bully Suteneko-chan!**

**Aiko: Who the heck are you?**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: I'm-**

**Suteneko: Mina nee-chan! *hugs***

**Chouko: Who's your chara?**

**Miyuko: I'm Miyuko. Yorishku.**

**Miyuko has cat features like Yoru, except there're red and not blue. Her red hair is tied into two ponytails. She's wearing a red short sleeved Lolita dress and red ribbon choker with bell and on her head is a red laced matching headband with golden bells on each side, red cat paws on hands and feet.**

**Chouko: I like your style, wanna hang out? **

***puts an arm around Miyuko***

**Aiko: Anyway…Suteneko, you're calling some dragon lady your sister?**

**Suteneko: Oh boy…**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: I AM NOT SOME DRAGON LADY!**

**Miyuko: *smirk* Chara Change**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: *Red cat ears and tail appear and scythe appears in hand* **

**You're dead you stupid playboy!**

**Aiko: Crap! *runs***

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: *chases***

**Miyuko & Chouko: *laughs***

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters!**

**Oh no! Mina nee-chan! Calm down! I need Aiko for the story!**

"Aiko-chi! Aiko-chi!"

Aiko blinks his eyes several times, breaking out of his reverie. His eyes goes back from its demonic red colour back to its golden honey colour.

"Wasn't that Yaya?" he asked his charas.

The charas were still trying to recover from the shock of seeing Aiko's eyes so they couldn't answer him. Aiko sighed and went over to the rooftop edge, looked down and saw Yaya, calling for him.

Aiko sighed,

_Troublesome girl…_

Aiko backed up a few steps, ran forward to the edge and leapt of it.

"Aiko-chi! Aiko-chi!"

Suddenly Yaya felt her skirt being blown up and with a loud yell of surprise; she quickly pulled her skirt back down.

"Candy-cane panties? Seriously?"

Yaya opened her eyes to see Aiko crouched down, looking at her with a bored expression on his face.

"W-where did you come f-from?" Yaya asked blushing furiously

_He saw my panties…._

"From the roof." Aiko told her as he stood up.

"Oh well, anyway Aiko-chi, let's get going, the others are waiting!" Yaya told him as she grabbed his hand.

_Ah! My face is so hot! I'm so embarrassed that he saw my panties!_

**At the Royal Garden**

"I wonder if Yaya found Aiko yet." Rima wondered aloud.

"I FOUND AIKO-CHI!" Yaya announced as she and Aiko entered the Garden.

"Speak of the devil…" Rima muttered.

Then she noticed that Yaya was holding Aiko's hand.

"Yaya, why the hell are you holding his hand?"

"Eh? Is Rima-chan getting jealous?" Aiko asked, smirking at the petite blonde.

"W-wha? N-no!"

_What is it about that expression that makes my cheeks so hot?_

"Oooh Rima-chan is blushing. How cute, a blushing doll."

"Stop flirting with me bastard!"

Yaya however felt sad and unconsciously held on to Aiko's hand even tighter. But unfortunately for her, Aiko noticed.

"Does candy cane panties feel jealous too?" Aiko asked, smirking again.

Yaya turned her head to face Aiko and pouted at him,

"Don't call me candy-cane panties!"

"But its true isn't it?" Aiko answered, his smirk growing wider.

"So this is Aiko."

Everyone turned to see 3 figures standing before them.

Ikuto smirked,

"Looks like Tsukasa was serious when he said we had to come."

**Suteneko: Alright! Done!**

**Aiko: SUTENEKO HELP!**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: DIE BASTARD DIE!**

**Suteneko: Mina nee-chan…**

**Miyuko: Chapter is too short.**

**Chouko: I agree**

**Suteneko: Sorry, I've gotta update the next one.**

**Please review Minna-san and Merry Christmas!**


	8. The Truth Is Out

**Suteneko: Crap it! I need to hurry!**

**Aiko disclaimer now!**

**Aiko: Will I get a kiss from you on the cheek?**

**Suteneko: *distracted* Yeah yeah sure!**

**Aiko: *smirk* Suteneko-koi does not own Shugo Chara.**

Ikuto frowned, "Amu, I never dreamed that you would be a cross-dresser."

Aiko frowned as well, "I think you're confused, "I am Aiko Hinamori, Amu is my younger sister."

"Cut the crap Amu. Why are you forcing yourself to do this?"

"For the last time, I am Aiko. Amu's older brother. MALE."

"I don't know Ikuto; I don't think this is Amu, I mean he seems like a complete opposite of her you know?" Utau told him.

"Hoshina Utau right?" Aiko asked.

Utau nodded in response.

"Thanks for being practical unlike this guy over here." Aiko said as he glared at Ikuto.

Before Ikuto could argue, a familiar chara's voice was heard;

"Amu-chan! I can't believe you left us back there!"

Everyone turned to see Ran, her hands on her hips, a small frown on her face. Her sisters too, had the same expression.

But when their eyes landed on Aiko, their eyes grew wide with fear, scared they flew over to Nikaidou and hid behind him.

Aiko scowled;

"Girls, get your tiny asses over here before I drag them here will you?"

The girls still frightened did as they were told.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Did you not notice everyone else around?"

The charas just whimpered an apology in response.

Aiko sighed, frustrated with his charas and raised both his hands above their heads.

What is he going to do?

He lowered his hands and…

patted the charas on their heads?

"Sorry for scaring you girls. Promise me you'll think before you act from now on?" he asked with a princely smile.

Utau who saw this blushed furiously.

Ikuto's frown melted into a deadpan;

Ran called him Amu meaning it is Amu but she seems different…

Aiko looked up and announced;

"I'll tell you guys everything but I suggest you take a seat. This is a long story."

**Suteneko: Ok, next update to do! Bye! **

**Aiko: Hey! What about my kiss?**

**Ikuto: *smirk* Too bad, lover boy.**

**R & R people.**


	9. SHIT! X EGGS!

**MUST READ!**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the late updates, school has been taking loads of my time and I might not be able to update as fast anymore. Please forgive me and bear with me minna-san!

* * *

**

**Suteneko: I got all my favourite teachers for all my subjects! *good mood***

**Aiko: When are you going to give me my kiss?**

**Suteneko: *mood broken* When hell freezes over.**

**Aiko: *hugs Suteneko from behind* Such soft, warm skin.**

**Suteneko: *blush***

**Cho: Mila-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"And that's how it all happened." Aiko finished.

"Well I have to say, you really got down your theatrics. I wasn't really sure if it was really you Amu-chan. Demo, you didn't have to go far to flirting with girls." Nagi told the pinkette.

Aiko shrugged; "After seeing my own charas blush at merely my own appearance, I couldn't resist wanting to see how REAL girl's blushes would be like."

Aiko then smirks at the three girls sitting next to each other, who blush under his gaze.

"And I have to say their blushes are adorable."

This statement just made the girl's blushes intense on their pale faces.

Yukari frowned; "Amu, you were once a girl so its kinds wrong to-"

"Yukari, I may be stuck like a boy forever. Do you really think I should be wasting my entire life on how suddenly and why my gender changed? In my opinion it would be a waste of time. If I keep waiting around for me to turn back into a girl, I would go insane with the waiting. I would much rather move forward. I may be a guy but I do have a life and I'm not going to waist any second of it."

How does that include flirting with girls? Kukai thought to himself.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of an X Egg was heard.

"Muri! Muri!"

Everyone turned to see 5 X Egg hovering above them but before anyone could move, they starting attacking them with their waves of X Energy. Everyone scrambled out of their chairs and hid under the table.

Ikuto frowned; "This is way too cramped…"

Aiko silently agreed with the blue haired teen.

"Hinamori-san! Your skateboard is in my face!" Nikaidou yelled out to him.

_Skateboard?_

_That's it!_

Aiko ran out from under the table and into full view off the X Eggs.

"Amu-chan!" her charas cried out.

Aiko took his skateboard off his back, threw it in front of him, jumped on it and skated out of the Royal Garden with the X Eggs following behind. Once it was all clear, everyone came out from the table.

"Since when did Amu ever ride a skateboard?" Ikuto asked aloud.

Everyone else just shrugged in response.

Suddenly, a loud cuss was heard.

"That sounds like Amu-I mean Aiko!" Utau cried

"Then, what are we waiting around for? Let's go!" Kukai said running towards the exit with everyone else followed closely behind.

Ikuto sped up and ran ahead of Kukai. Using Yoru's chara change, Ikuto sniffed out Aiko which led him and everyone else to the soccer field.

When they go there, they saw Aiko on the ground unconscious, facing up and a purple mist was coming off from his body, his blue skateboard in pieces in front of him.

"AMU!"

**Suteneko: GET THE HELL OFF ME!**

**Aiko: But you're so warm. I guess this is what Ikuto felt when he hugged Amu in the bed.**

**Suteneko: CHOUKO! HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**Cho: Chouko-chan's not here, she's talking to Ashton on your computer.**

**Suteneko: DAMN IT!**

**Aiko: *nuzzles***

**Suteneko: *blushes furiously***

**Cho: Please review Minna-san.**


	10. X Eggs and kidnapping?

**Suteneko: Hi Minna!**

**Aiko: *rests chin on Suteneko's right shoulder* **

**You smell nice. New shampoo?**

**Ikuto: *rests chin on Suteneko's left* **

**No it's coming off her skin, body wash?**

**Aiko: Lavender. Smells nice.**

**Suteneko: Get off you guys! My shoulders are starting to hurt!**

**Aiko & Ikuto: *smirk at each other***

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop* Guys?**

**Aiko & Ikuto: Suteneko-koi does not own Shugo Chara. *wraps their arms around Suteneko***

**Suteneko: *blushing furiously***

**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'M NOT YOUR KOI AND I WANT YOU TO GET THE HELL OFF!**

"**MY OWN HEART-UNOCK!"**

"Chara-Nari-Black Lynx!"

"Chara-Nari-Lunatic Charm!"

"Chara-Nari-Clown Drop!"

"Chara-Nari-Platinum Royal!"

"Chara-Nari-Dear Baby! "

"Chara-Nari- Beat Jumper!"

"Chara-Nari- Sky Jack!"

Rima took out her brown tightropes and threw it at the 5 X Eggs to capture them,

"Tightrope Dancer!"

Everyone held on to the ropes to stop the X Eggs from running X Eggs were really strong but the teens still held on.

_Damn it Utau! Hurry up! _

Utau switched her transformation from Lunatic Charm to Seraphic Charm and appeared behind the X Eggs.

"Angle Cradle!"

Utau spreads out her wings and a large number of feathers were released from her body. As the feathers flew around the X Eggs, she holds out her arms and hums a lullaby, purifying them. The eggs now purified, flew away, looking for their owner so they could be where they belongs once more.

Utau flew down towards the ground and undid the transformation. There was a smug grin on her face but it soon turned to a frown when she noticed everyone, back into their normal clothes, glaring at her with angry eyes.

"Why are you guys so mad?"

Before anyone could answer her, a loud scream was heard. They turned to see that it was Ran. Daichi flew over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, attracting her attention.

"What's wrong?"

Ran pointed to where Aiko once was, "Aiko's gone!"

Everyone's eyes widened,

_Shit! Where is he?_

**Far away from Seiyo Academy,**

In a dark, large room, Aiko was tied up in a chair, beaten up pretty badly. A bloody face, a broken nose, cracked ribs and a swollen eye.

"I hope you weren't beaten up too badly Aiko-kun. But then again, it was your own fault for trying to escape in the first place."

Aiko looked up to see an old man, grinning proudly before him,

"You're lucky I'm in this chair if not I would wipe that stupid ugly grin off that damn old, wrinkled face of yours."

The 'old' man lifted Aiko's chin so that their eyes would meet, he opened his mouth to speak but Aiko cut him off,

"Sorry grandpa but I'm not interested in getting it on with any pedos, I'm straight."

In response, Aiko received a tight slap from the old man; Aiko cringed from the pain his stinging cheek was giving off.

_Damn, the old man is strong!_

"Who are you?" Aiko finally asked.

"My name is Kazuomi Hoshina. I am the Director of Easter."

Aiko looked up at the old man to get a better look of him.

_So this is Ikuto's & Utau's stepfather?_

Stern face, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Not very interesting features" Aiko thought quietly to himself.

"What do want with me?" Aiko asked.

"I want you to work for Easter."

Aiko laughed at the man's answer,

"Me? Work for Easter? Please! There are much better things to do than work for an old megalomaniac like you!" (Megalomaniac is a psychopathological condition characterized by delusional fantasies of wealth, power, or omnipotence)

This laughter only caused the Director to smirk, "Oh, you will change your mind Aiko-kun. At least after my science team is done with you."

Aiko's eyes widened with fear, "What?"

The Director's smirk grew even wider, "After all, they are the ones who turned you to a male."

"It was them who turned me into this?" Aiko asked, clearly surprised.

"That's right. With my stepchildren gone, I needed someone to capture you and you were perfect. Since you have the Humpty Lock and all."

"Then, why did you turn me into a guy?"

"Girls are troublesome to handle besides with that new personality you have now, I know just how to control you, considering the fact that the personality you have now is similar to Ikuto's except you're a little more impulsive than him though. "

Aiko growled, "I would die before I become your stupid puppet."

"Or brain washed."

Before Aiko could say/do anything, a needle was stuck into his arm, he let out a gasp as the sharp pain shot up his arm and though his spine. His scream echoed throughout the room.

_Damn it! What is this pain?_

With that last thought in mind, the pink haired transgender blacked out.

**Aiko & Ikuto: *nuzzeling Suteneko's neck***

**Soft and warm...**

**Suteneko: *twitching and blushing at the same time***

**Cho: Mila-chan! Chouko-chan isn't here!**

**Chiyoko: She went out on a date with Ashton nii-chan!**

**Suteneko: *cussing at Chouko in her mind***

**Aiko: Neko-koi, do you want me to bring it up to the next level with you? Like…...kissing you all over? **

**Ikuto: Hey, I was going to ask that.**

**Aiko: Too bad so Neko-koi do you want that?**

**Suteneko:*face on fire***

**Chiyemi: Mila is going to kill them once Chouko comes back.**

**Cho: Chouko-chan called and said she'll be back late.**

**Chiyemi: Sad, Mila's going to be stuck like that forever.**

**Chiyoko: Poor Mila-chan….**

**Chiyemi: Anyway, please do review Minna-san.**


	11. NOTICE!

Suteneko: Hi people!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

I'll be writing a Valentine's Day fic soon staring; Amuto, RimaHiko, Yairi, Kutau, Loganeko (Me & Tofuu Logan) and of course…

Our ultimate favourite…

AIKO!

*FAN GIRL SCREAMS!*

Also Logan-kun AKA Tofuu Logan will have a special Aiko episode on his Dare Show.

You HAVE to review his latest chapter if you want to submit dares.

In your review you need to include a dare for Aiko, a song for him to sing and a chara nari with another person's chara too.

I SERIOUSLY recommend you guys to read the entire story

IT'S AWESOME PEOPLE!

AND FUNNY!

Here's an example of what your review should look like, this is mine:

Dare: Aiko run around screaming; "I'M A FUCKING PLAYER AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!"  
Song: I'm A Flirt by R Kelly  
Chara Nari: Aiko with Eru and Suu

But if you Aiko lovers out there want to have a little action with Aiko you can use that in a dare like:

AIKO HAS TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!

Or

KISS ME!

Or whatever you crazy girls want to do.

Aiko: I'll be waiting ladies *winks*

Fangirls: *faints*

Suteneko: Please participate in the story people!

And watch out for my Valentine's Day fic too!


	12. New eggs?

**Suteneko: EVERYONE! I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY!**

**A LOT OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *bows***

**SO SORRY!**

**Chiyemi: You should have followed my schedule.**

**Suteneko: I was busy!**

**Chouko: Cut her some slack already, she was busy.**

**Suteneko: Yeah but still I'm dreadfully sorry to all the readers…**

***goes to emo corner***

**Chiya: Such a fool that girl is.**

**Cho: Umm…please enjoy this chapter while we take care of Mila-chan…**

**Chiyemi: Mila does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

A knock came at Kazuomi's door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a pink haired teenage boy entered. Aiko closed the door behind him and walked right up to Kazuomi and bowed,

"Sir, I'm ready to leave now."

Kazuomi didn't answer instead he raised an eyebrow at Aiko's clothes.

Aiko was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt showing off his long arms, red checkered pants with chains attached and black and red high converse sneakers. Aiko also wore a set of golden clip on earrings on his ears and a silver cross around his neck. He had also gotten a new hair cut as well. The new make over of his actually made him look even more attractive to the opposite sex. (Link to Aiko's hair would on my profile)

_He really looks like one bad boy rebel._

Kazuomi finally asked, "What's with the get up?"

Aiko looked down at himself and inspected his clothing.

"Hmm I should consider working out to get some pecks…" Aiko thought quietly to himself when he noticed how skinny his body was.

Remembering that he was in front of his boss, Aiko pushed that thought aside for later and proceeded to respond to the old man's question.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well no but I gave you a mission and I insist you dress appropriately. Meaning since you're carrying out an elimination mission, you should be wearing black especially since you're doing it tonight."

Aiko answered automatically "Sir if I may, you told me that the mission is mine alone and I can decided on how the misson should be carried out."

Kazuomi closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"This would also allow me to wear whatever I want for the mission correct?"

_Well I guess there isn't any harm..._

The old man cleared his throat and continued, "Very well, do you remember what your mission's objectives are?"

Aiko nodded and replied, "Lure out the Guardians and eliminate them."

Kazuomi nodded and frowned slightly when he noticed how calm Aiko was.

"You seem quite confident Aiko." The senior observed.

The pink haired male just smirked at the frown, "Don't worry sir, I have a plan."

The Director arched an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh? Care to tell me?"

"I'll have a weapon with me and threaten to kill one of them and knowing those fools, they wouldn't want to see anybody die, so they'll probably say they'll do whatever I want if I let my hostage go and that's when I'll order them to kill each other. When they're done, then I'll kill whoever I made my hostage."

"You can't Aiko."

"I can't?"

"I want you to kill them all with your own hands. This will prove your loyalty to the company."

Aiko nodded, understanding what he meant.

_The whole mission is a test…_

"Actually you're required to use this."

The stepfather of two opened a drawer on his right side of his desk and picked up a medium sized gift-wrapped box.

_Wait...what?_

_A gift? _

The director threw the box to the pink haired rebel and said, "They will help you on your mission today and more to come if your mission succeeds."

Aiko was listening to his boss, yes he was but he couldn't stop starring at the box he was just given.

"Are going to stare at the box all day? Or are you going to open us already?"

Aiko blinked,

_Where did those voices come from?_

All of a sudden the box started to shake in Aiko's hands; startled, he dropped the box on the floor. When it touched the ground, the box gave out a glaring bright light which blinded him. Once the light died out, Aiko's opened his eyes and stared at the sight before him.

_4 shugo chara eggs?_

The eggs were floating right in front of him, all in a line, just a good distance away from the shocked teen.

The one on the far left was dark red in colour with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with flames of fire on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe are flames of fire as well. The one next to it was dark blue in colour with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with rain drops on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe are rain drops as well. The next one was dark green in colour with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with green leaves on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe are green leaves as well. The last one was dark yellow in colour with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with wind curves on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe are wind curves as well.

Aiko's eyes widened even more when the eggs started to crack. 4 familiar male charas came out then.

**[Link to what his features look like on my profile]** The one from the dark red egg had spiky hair the colour of dried blood (yes a very dark red) and matching red eyes. He wore a red sleeveless t-shirt and navy blue skinny jeans. He also wore black trainers on his feet to match. The red eyed chara looked up and said, "The name's Ken" **(means fire in Japanese**)

**[Link to what his features look like on my profile]** The one from the dark blue egg had his powder blue hair tied with bangs hanging in his face and matching blue eyes. He wore long sleeved blue dress shirt, black jacket and black pants. To finish it all off, he wore black dress shoes on his feet. He nodded to Aiko and introduced himself; "My name is Mizu"** (means water in Japanese)**

**[Link to what his features look like on my profile]** The one from the dark green egg had emerald green hair that ended at his neck and matching green eyes. He wore a white short sleeve shirt with green lines on the sleeve and at the bottom of the shirt, green shorts and white and green shoes to match. He looked at Aiko right in the eye and told him his name, "Tsuchi, my name is" **(means earth in Japanese)**

[Link to what his features look like on my profile] The one from the dark yellow egg had long hair the colour of amber and matching amber eyes. He wore an amber coloured shirt with a brown chain hanging on his neck and chest, black pants and black and amber plimsoles. The amber chara couldn't help but smirk at Aiko's expression, "I'm Tei" **(means air in Japanese)**

A small smirk started to form on Aiko's face as well as thoughts of what he could do filled his mind.

_This is going to be really fun._

**Suteneko: *****out of emo corner* Took me so long to finish!**

**Aiko: Well at least the chapter's good.**

**Suteneko: *backs away* No**** touching me**

**Aiko: I won't****; now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for my mission. *leaves***

**Everyone: *stares***

**Suteneko: Maybe the brainwashing serum I gave him was too strong…**

**Ikuto: Ya think?**

**Utau: Although…he does look hotter**

**Girls: *nods in agreement***

**Suteneko: Of course! I made him that way!**

**Chouko: Anyway, please review and accept our most humble apologies for taking so long to update.**

**Cho: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Suteneko: I'll update the other stories as fast as I can!**


	13. AIKO'S NUTS!

**Kukai: WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Suteneko: Gomen! I was-**

**Aiko: We get it, you had exams & you were studying.**

**Suteneko: And my computer broke down for 3 months.**

**Kukai: Alright, alright, just continue the story.**

**Suteneko: Kays! I do own Shugo Chara or any of it's other characters!**

* * *

Summary

A small smirk started to form on Aiko's face as well as thoughts of what he could do filled his mind.

_This is going to be really fun._

* * *

At the Royal Garden, the Shugo Chara cast had just returned from their search to find Aiko. However, their efforts were fruitless as they could not find him.

"WHERE IS AIKO-CHI?" Yaya cried out, worried.

Rima patted her shoulder in a comforting manner whilst Utau tried not to look worried & smiled at Yaya.

"Don't worry Yaya, I'm sure Aiko will turn up soon."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone chuckling from above, "Wow, I didn't know candy cane panties cared for me that much"

Everybody turned their heads to see Aiko sitting on the open skylight with a smug grin on his face.

"AIKO! /AMU!"

**(The boys still can't get over the face that Amu is now a boy so they still call him Amu)**

"AIKO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yukari demanded.

Rima was angry too, "YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH YOU BASTARD!"

Aiko just shrugged his shoulders in response before leaping off the skylight and landing gracefully on the ground.

Utau was about to yell at him too till she noticed what Aiko was wearing, "Aiko…why are you in different clothes?"

"And when did you have a haircut?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And why are your eyes red?" a freaked out Yaya asked.

Aiko just smiled, but it wasn't a happy one or a princely one, it was CREEPY one.

The gang just shivered when they say it.

"Aiko, are you okay?" Yukari asked, worried.

"Just fine & dandy Sanjo-san. However, I just dropped by to tell Ran, Miki, Suu & Dia that I don't need them anymore."

"EH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T NEEED US?" his four shocked female charas asked.

"Simple, he has us."  
That's when the girls noticed that there were four other charas next to Aiko.

"YOU HAVE NEW CHARAS?" Ran cried out.

"Yup so I don't need you girls anymore."

"But what about us desu?" Suu asked, worried for & her sisters.

"Simple, all of you will just die along with everyone else in this place."

"DIE?" everyone shouted in surprise

Aiko didn't answer them, he just closed his eyes.

"Ken, chara nari with me."

Ken nodded, "Understood"

"Ore no kokoro, unrokku" Aiko murmured.

"Chara-Nari - Talisman Fury!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the transformation,

_He only just got them & now he can already transform?_

Aiko was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt & pants with red flames at the bottom of them. He wore red fingerless gloves that ended at elbow length and black & red sneakers on his feet.

Aiko held out his hand and a large ball of appeared in a battle cry, he threw the fire ball forward, making everyone jump to the side to avoid it but because they dodged, the tea table, they just sat at, burst into flames.

Yaya's eyes widened when she saw Aiko making more of his fireballs in his hands.

Aiko saw this & smirked at her, "Scared?"

Yaya wanted to cry, she couldn't believe this was her best friend.

Aiko smirked even wider when he say the tears forming in Yaya's eyes. But then something strange happened, he could feel a sudden sharp pain racing wildly through his body like wildfire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? MAKE IT STOP!" Aiko screamed aloud before collapsing on his knees.

That's when he heard it, HER voice.

"NO! STOP HURTING THEM!"

It was…his old voice! AMU'S VOICE!

**Kukai: Holy shit!**

**Suteneko: I know right?**

**Daichi: Please review!  
**

**Suteneko: And I really am sorry for being late!**


	14. Aiko meets Amu?

**Aiko: *screaming in pain*  
**

**Yaya, Utau & Rima: SAVE HIM!  
**

**Suteneko: On it! But first, Yukari the disclaimer!  
**

**Yukari: SUTENEKO DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

Summary

Aiko smirked even wider when he say the tears forming in Yaya's eyes. But then something strange happened, he could feel a sudden sharp pain racing wildly through his body like wildfire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? MAKE IT STOP!" Aiko screamed aloud before collapsing on his knees.

That's when he heard it, HER voice.

"NO! STOP HURTING THEM!"

It was…his old voice! AMU'S VOICE!

* * *

Aiko's chara nari ended as the pain in his body increased, his vision was blurring & his eyelids were becoming heavier & heavier by the minute but before he could even register what was going on, everything turned black as he fainted & fell to the ground with a loud thud.

And when he did, something extraordinary happened.

The Humpty Lock which he kept in his jeans pocket glowed just like the Dumpty Key which was in Ikuto's pocket.

Ikuto was confused, "Why are they glowing?"

Ikuto took it out to take a better look at it but he couldn't because the light was so blinding that he had to look away.

He opened his eyes again only when he heard Yaya scream.

"AIKO'S GONE!"

In Aiko's mind

Aiko opened his eyes & was surprised to see his female self standing before him.

But before he could say anything though, his female self slapped him sharply on the face, enough to sting his cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Aiko's eye twitched with irritation, "How could I what?"

"HOW COULD YOU TRY TO KILL THEM?"

"Simple, I was ordered to."

Amu's eyes flared with anger at his words & raised her hand to slap him again but Aiko grabbed her wrist in mid-air.

"Stop that."

Amu clicked her tongue in annoyance when Aiko tightened his grip on her when she tried to break free from him.

"Both of you, stand down."

Amu & Aiko turned to see the Humpty Lock & Dumpty Key floating in mid-air.

_THEY TALKED?_

"No you idiots, I did."

Then a chara materialized in front of them, she had long lavender colored hair that ended at her ankles & golden hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a white dress that ended at her kness & was wearing a smaller version of the Humpty Lock around her neck & another smaller version of the Dumpty Key as a bracelet.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked her.

"I'm the Shugo Chara Queen, Akemi"

Amu's jaw dropped.

"The queen?" Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now could you please release her?"

Aiko released his female self & Amu immediately began to rub her sore wrist.

"Did you have to grip me that hard?" she asked him

"I did because if not you would still insist on slapping me."

Amu turned her head to glare at him & Aiko glared back."

"Enough you two!" Akemi yelled, getting irritated by their bickering.

The two pinkettes stopped & Akemi continued, "Anyway, I'm here because my instruments are becoming confused."

"Your instruments?" Amu asked

"Yes, the Humpty Lock & Dumpty Key are my creations, my instruments."

"Why are they confused?" Aiko asked

"First, the Humpty Lock is confused because there are two subconsciouses in this mind who both bears the Humpty Lock. The Humpty Lock can only have 1 bearer."

"Hold it, how is there even supposed to be two subconsciouses? I mean I know I changed to a guy this morning." Aiko told her.

"Yes, this body has changed but not mind.""

"Which explains why I'm still here" Amu realized.

"Which is also why I'm going to split you two in different bodies."

"EH?"

**Girls: NANI?  
**

**Suteneko: That's all for now!  
**

**Boys: See ya!**

**Charas: Please review!**

******Shugo Chara Cast: Also, HAPPY DEEPAVALI!**


	15. Amulet Heart & Talisman Fury!

**Suteneko: All right! Time for Amu is a what now! Aiko disclaimer!**

**Aiko: *monotonous* Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara**

**Suteneko: I kind of miss the old Aiko…**

* * *

Summary

"Which is also why I'm going to split you two in different bodies."

"EH?"

* * *

"What do you mean split us into 2 bodies?" Amu yelled

"Exactly what I mean. And Amu?"

"Yes?"

"You have to fight Aiko if you want t turn him back to normal. When you defeat him, you'll know what to do."

Suddenly Akemi began to glow white, first it was dim and then it began to get brighter and brighter, so bright that the pinkettes had to shut their eyes, turn away from the light, and cover their eyes, but still, that wasn't enough. The brightness was still too bright.

With the Guardians

"Aiko's gone! Where did he go?" Yaya cried out.

Meanwhile, Ikuto had noticed that the Dumpty Key was no longer in his hand.

_Where did it go?_

Suddenly, he & the Guardians were blinded again.

When they opened their eyes again, they gasped.

THERE WAS TWO FO THEM?

They saw Aiko and Amu, the girl they always knew, dressed in her pajamas & her hair a mess but nevertheless, still Amu.

Ikuto also noticed Amu wearing her Humpty Lock & Aiko wearing HIS Dumpty Key.

_Why does he have it?_

When the two pinkettes opened their eyes, they immediately turned to face each other.

"I will turn you back to normal." She confidently told him.

Aiko smirked in return, "I'd love to see you try."

Amu glared at him. "RAN!"

Immediately, Ran flew forward.

""KEN!"

"Ken flew toward his bearer as well.

Ran glared at her opponent, "AMU-CHAN'S HEART UNLOCK!"

Ken, not wanting to lose either, did the same, "AIKO'S HEART UNLOCK!"

"Chara nari - Amulet Heart!"

"Chara nari – Talisman Fury!"

The two pinkettes stared at each other, studying each other until Aiko made the first move.

Aiko breathed in deeply then out, releasing a thick pillar of quick moving flames, "Flames of Fire!"

Amu jumped up, dodging the attack and when she landed on the ground, she was punched in the face, knocking her backward.

She got up, wiped the blood off her lip and glared at Aiko, "You asshole! How could you hit a girl?"

Aiko didn't respond, instead, he started making fireballs & throwing them at Amu. Quickly reacting, Amu got into a crouching position & got her pom-poms ready. Using her pom-poms as a shield, she deflected the fire attacks & frustrating Aiko in the process.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP?"

"NO!"

Meanwhile Mizu was desperately trying to control himself but he cracked when he realized that Aiko was getting nowhere with his fight with Amu.

"Damn it!"

Mizu flew forward, "AIKO'S HEART UNLOCK!"

**Suteneko: Ok, I'm stopping here.**

**Amu: NO! DON'T LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER!"**

**Suteneko: Too bad. Bye!**

**Aiko: Please review.**


	16. Fighting him

**Suteneko: I want white chocolate…TADASE GET ME WHITE CHOCOLATE!**

**Tadase: H-hai! *ran to get white chocolate***

**Suteneko: WHRE'S MY CHOCOLATE?"**

**Tadase: *comes back with the white chocolate***

**Suteneko: *grabs it from & starts to eat it* Yummy!**

**Tadase: *sweatdrop* Suteneko deos not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

"Chara-nari - Talisman Tsunami!"

Amu took a moment to study Aiko. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt & pants with sea waves at the bottom of them. He also wore dark blue fingerless gloves that ended at elbow length and black & dark blue sneakers on his feet,

_He looks the same, only blue._

_Anyway, I can't lose to him._

"Miki! Us too!"

"Hai! Amu-chan's heart unlock!"

"Chara nari – Amulet Spade!"

When Amu's transformation was done & had opened her eyes she saw a large water dragon in front of her with glowing eyes. Amu screamed as the dragon flew toward her & entangled her with his body.

"Aqua Dragon!"

Amu glared at Aiko, "Bastard"

Aiko just smirked, "Prepare to die."

Amu's eyes glowed blue & smirked, "Not happening."

Aiko raised an eyebrow at that.

_What is she planning?_

Unknown to him, Amu's paintbrush had materialized behind him & in one swift motion, it whacked Aiko in the head, making the male pinkette fall to the ground & his water dragon to crumble. Amu landed on the ground on her feet & breathed a sigh of relief until she heard running footsteps. She looked up and saw Aiko lifting his leg to kick her, quickly she jumped a step back avoiding the attack.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

Amu got up & rushed at Aiko with her paintbrush in hand. Aiko immediately held out his hand & a trident materialized in it.

"You're going down!"

"Give it your best shot!"

Then the fight began. Everytime Aiko tried to hit Amu, she would block it with her paintbrush & vice versa. The fight was going on & on. And finally ANOTHER one of Aiko's charas couldn't hold it in anymore.

"DAMN IT! AIKO'S HEART UNLOCK!"

"Chara nari – Talisman Tornado!"

"Talisman Tornado?" Amu asked aloud

Amu then noticed that Aiko's aura was a lot more deadlier than before. Amu's eyes widened when she saw Aiko's finished transformation. He wore a white shirt, a beige vest, dark yellow jacket with matching pants, beige gloves and tie.

_His transformation with the yellow chara is more powerful than the others!_

_He's…stronger than me…I can't beat him…_

"Are you really going to give up now?" a familiar voice asked her.

Amu recognized that voice.

Amu turned to her right and saw her "Dia?"

Dia began talking to her telepathically, "Amu-chan, you want to turn him back to normal don't you? You actually want an older brother right?"

"How do you know all that?"

Dia laughed, "Of course I would know Amu-chan! I AM your would-be-self after all. So...are you really going to give up now?"

"No. Of course not! Dia chara nari with me!"

Dia smiled, "Hai. Amu-chan's heart unlock."

"Chara nari- Amulet Dia!"

Aiko blinked his eyes at her, "She's shining so brightly..."

But then a voice in his head stopped him.

" AIKO! DON'T GAWK NOW! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN! WE'RE IN A FIGHT HERE!"

Aiko telepathically yelled back at the chara that he just merged with "DON'T SCREAM AT ME IN MY HEAD TEI!"

Distracted, he didn't notice Amu was now in front of him.

"Aiko"

He looked up and his widened at how close they were now.

_Damn! When did she get so close?_

Aiko was expecting an attack from her but Amu didn't, instead she wrapped her arms around him & hugged him tightly.

"Aiko, please fight it. Fight the mind-control. If you do, we could pass as twins. I've always wanted an older brother to look out for me. Please Aiko."

Aiko's eyes widened a bit & then all of a sudden, he felt something fighting inside him.

_Could it be?_

The bystanders watched as Aiko's eyes changed color from blood red to golden-yellow.

Exhausted, Aiko's legs buckled and Amu who noticed this, quickly caught him before he could hit the ground.

Amu smiled at her victory.

_It worked!_

Amu's friends, who saw everything were happy for her victory & was just about to run over & congratulate her but stopped. Why? because Amu & Aiko had disappeared again!

* * *

**Ikuto: Is she PMSing or something?**

**Suteneko: *currently eating LOTS of white chocolate***

**Yoru: She'll get fat with all that chocolate-nya!**

**Suteneko: Holy shit he's right! I'm going to run off the calories! Bye!**

**Ikuto: *shakes his head* Please review**


	17. Dumpty Key's new bearer?

**Suteneko: I want more reviews!**

**Ikuto: Too bad :P**

**Suteneko: *glares***

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Yoru: Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara-nya!**

* * *

Aiko opened his eyes and recognized his surroundings.

_He was in his mind again!_

"No you're not"

Aiko looked up and saw Akemi.

"Then where are we?" he heard Amu ask.

Aiko turn his head to see that Amu was standing next to him but looked up at Akemi again when she started talking, "You're in my dimension & before as well, you were here."

"Oh…so why are we here again?" Amu asks

"Because I forgot to mention something earlier."

"Which is?" Aiko asked.

"That YOU need to be the official bearer of the Dumpty Key."

"But isn't it Ikuto's?" Amu wondered

"No, Ikuto is not the official bearer."

"Official bearer?" Amu asked confused.

"Yes, official. I created the Humpty Lock & Dumpty Key so that it's powers could be of use to those who are the most powerful."

"And I'm powerful?" Aiko couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, because you have 4 charas."

"But the Director gave them to me."

"Actually, the Director stole your eggs and gave it to you as a present later."

"Huh? Why would he do that?"

"He stole them so that his scientists could run tests on them."

"For what?"

"To study them of course."

"But when did I give birth to them?"

"When you were knocked out after you were brainwashed."

"Wait a minute!"

Akemi & Aiko turned to look at Amu, "Yes?"

"How does having 4 charas even prove that we're powerful?"

"Having 4 charas means that you have a very strong desire to change and work hard to achieve your goals and strive for your dreams. That is power, the power to be who you want to be. The two of you have very strong willpower."

There was a short pause until Aiko asked ANOTHER question.

"How do I become the official bearer without the Dumpty Key?"

Akemi sweatdropped, "You didn't notice that you're already wearing it?"

Amu blinked and turned to look at Aiko, true enough, the necklace was there.

"I am so stupid…" Aiko muttered

"Anyway, Amu I need you to help with the ritual."

Amu tilted her head to the side, "Ritual?"

"Just do as I tell you." Akemi ordered, getting tired of all the questions.

Amu nodded.

"Ok, the two of you face each other."

The twins did so.

"Now Amu, grasp the Humpty Lock with your right hand and the Dumpty Key in your other hand."

Amu did so.

"Ok, now whatever happens, you MUST maintain the position that you're in. Don't ever let go or fall to the floor. The two of you have to stay strong until the ritual is over."

The twins nodded.

"Ok, Amu repeat after me. I, Hinamori Amu, the bearer of the Humpty Lock"

"I, Hinamori Amu, the bearer of the Humpty Lock"

"Here in front of me, stands the one who wishes to enter the contract with the Dumpty Key."

"Here in front of me, stands the one who wishes to enter the contract with the Dumpty Key."

"I, the bearer of the Lock, humbly ask the Key, to allow this person in front of me, Aiko Hinamori to become your new bearer."

"I, the bearer of the Lock, humbly ask the Key, to allow this person in front of me, Aiko Hinamori to become your new bearer."

Then a bright glow started to illuminate from the Humpty Lock & the Dumpty Key. It got brighter and brighter, so bright that Aiko had to close his eyes.

"NOW AMU!"

Amu grasped the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key tighter in her hands, "RELEASE!"

Aiko & Amu felt sudden surges of electricity going through their bodies. It was painful yet exciting at the same time.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GIVE IN TO THE PAIN! STAY IN YOUR POSITION!" Akemi reminded them

Aiko opened his eyes to see Amu, her face scrunched up in extreme pain. Quickly, Aiko grabbed her arms to support her. Amu opened her eyes to see Aiko's, the same golden honey colored ones she had but laced with worry and pain.

Amu smiled weakly, "We'll get through this and when we do, we'll get to be brother and sister."

"I know, I can't wait to have a normal life. I'm sorry for everything that I've done."

"You were under mind control, you couldn't help it."

The two pinkettes smiled at each other but were suddenly blinded because the Humpty Lock & Dumpty Key's illuminated glows got so bright that they had to look away. Akemi looked away, the pain was going to intensify and true to her belief, Aiko & Amu started screaming in agony at the power and pain that was shooting through within them. After a few more minutes of more blood curdling screams, it stopped, replaced with tired panting. Akemi opened her eyes and looked back at the twins. Amu had fallen and was in Aiko's arms, panting heavily, their faces covered in sweat.

Akemi smiled weakly when she noticed her creations, the Humpty Lock & Dumpty Key glowing brightly.

"Congratulations you two, you have successfully completed the ritual."

The two teens turn to look at Akemi, smiling weakly. Suddenly, Amu heard familiar voices calling her name. She turned and was surprised to see it was her charas.

"Girls! What are you doing here?"

Miki was about to answer her but was interrupted with a surprised yell from Dia.

"AKEMI-SAMA!"

The girl charas turned to see their Shugo Chara Queen, Akemi Shugo. The bowed a deep bow in respect. When they rose, they heard Aiko gasp in shock. They turned to see Aiko's eyes staring at something. The followed his stare to the four eggs in front of him. Aiko studied each and every one of them carefully. They were his charas eggs! But different…

The one on the far left was red in color with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with soccer balls on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe were soccer balls as well. The one next to it was blue in color with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with pencils on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe were pencils as well. The next one was green in color with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with frying pans on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe were frying pans as well. The last one was yellow in color with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with stars on the edges covered the center of the egg, and in the stripe were stars as well.

The eggs opened and four familiar charas came out. Their appearances were the same but their clothes weren't.

Ken wore a white sweatband around his head , red and white sneakers and a red and white Adidas track suit

Mizu wore a pencil behind his ear, a light blue long sleeve dress shirt and navy blue pants with black dress shoes. He was also wearing black glasses and carrying a blue backpack on his back.

Tsuchi was dressed in a light green professional chef uniform with a frying pan in his hand.

Tei was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt, black pants and a white sleeveless jacket that ended at his ankles. He wore a microphone like Dia's.

Amu blinked, "Wow, you guys could actually pass as older brothers to my charas too."

The boy charas looked at Amu then at her charas, "Maybe" they said with a smile.

The female charas smiled too.

"Anyway, it's time for you guys to leave." Akemi smiled

"Thank you for everything Akemi-san." Amu said smiling.

Akemi nodded.

"I'll see you all soon."

It was the last thing they heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Suteneko: TOO FREAKING LONG!**

***faints***

**Ikuto: *catches her before she could fall on the ground***

**Yoru: Please review for this tired authoress-nya!**


	18. The start of something new

**Suteneko: *depressed***

**Aiko: What's up with you?**

**Suteneko: There are so little reviews nowadays…**

**Aiko: I get what you mean, the first few chapters had as many as 8 per chapter but now…**

**Suteneko: It's all my fault! If I hadn't left then maybe-**

**Aiko: It wasn't your fault. Besides, you're back now and they can come back and read if they had put your story on Story Alert okay?**

**Suteneko: *sniff* Okay…**

**Aiko: *pats Suteneko on the head* Suteneko-chan does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Aiko, Amu and their charas opened their eyes to see all their friends staring back at them with shocked looks on their faces.

Kukai was the first to speak, "How did you guys come here? You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Who cares? We got back Amu-chi & Aiko-chi!" Yaya ran forward and hugged the two pinkheads, causing the twins to smile in return and hug back the childish Guardian.

"So Aiko, you're not here to kill us anymore?" Ikuto asked

"Nope"

"So why were you like that anyway? You eyes were glowing red too."

"It's a long story"

"But you're going to have extinguish THAT fire first." Amu added, pointing to the tables.

Their friends turned to see that the table and chairs were STILL on fire and sweatdropped at how they had forgotten they should have out it out earlier.

After extinguishing the fire and the twin's story had been told,

"Well...looks likeI'm not getting back my Dumpty Key."Ikuto commented

"Sorry about that" Aiko apologised

"Nah, it's okay. I had a feeling the Dumpty Key was supposed to be with someone else."

"So…how are you going to tell your parents?" Utau asked

The twins smiled mysteriously, "Don't worry, we can handle it."

"How?" Rima asked, skeptical.

"We'll take care of it" the twins assured her

The next day,

The Guardians were waiting for Amu and Aiko at the school gates while Yaya was panicking like crazy.

"What if Amu's parents send Amu-chi & Aiko-chi to some science lab to be tested on? What if-?"

"YAYA!" Rima shouted, exasperated

She took a deep breath and continued, "They said it'll be okay, just trust them on this alright?"

Yaya nodded, "Okay…thanks Rima-tan."

"Look! Hinamori Amu is back!"

"Huh? I thought she transferred to some Arts school?"

"She must have changed her mind and came back!"

"Look! Aiko-kun is with her!"

The Guardians turned just in time to see the two pinkettes exit from their father's car.

"Have a good at school kids!"

"We will!" Amu and Aiko chorused.

And with that, their father drove off and the Guardians approached them.

"Looks like everything is well" Nagi commented

"So how did you tell them?" Tadase asked

"Simple, we told the truth" the twins answered.

"How did they take it?" Rima asked

"Surprisingly? Pretty well…"

Yaya was so happy that she was jumping up and down, "This is so great, now with the two of you, we're going to have so much more fun!"

"But there is one thing…"

"What is it Aiko-chi?" Yaya asked

"Now that Amu is back, what is my position in the Guardians now?"

Everyone kept quiet, he was right. What is his position now?

Then, Tadase snapped his fingers, "I got it! From now on Aiko, you're our new Jester!"

"Brilliant!" Nagi praised. "And it suits him because his trwin sister is the Joker."

Aiko shrugged, "I'm okay with it, so what are my duties?"

"Same as Amu's" Rima told him.

Yaya whined, "Why? There's so much paperwork! Can't he help too? How come they get to slack off?"

Aiko frowned, "We don't slack off, we patrol the city for X Eggs, lollipop panties."

Yaya froze and her face turned as red as beetroot, "You…you"

Amu, enraged smacked Aiko on the back of the head, "Aiko you pervert!"

"Ow! What? She showed them to me when she was jumping up and down damn it!"

"Then at least have the decency to be silent about it!"

"Oh shut up, you yaoi fan girl" he retorted

Amu gasped, "How did you know that?"

Aiko smirked, "I found your manga collection of Junjou Romantica under your bed."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?"

The bell rang and Aiko used it as his chance to escape, "Well the bell just rung, so I'm heading off. Ja ne!"

Amu shook her fist at his retreating back, "GET BACK HERE!" And she was off.

"Look there goes Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu!"

"I just remembered, we haven't come with a name for Amu's brother, Aiko-kun yet!"

"You're right! How about...Hot & Awesome Hanamori Aiko?"

"PEERFECT!"

Nagi sweatdropped, "Well from here on out, it's going to be very interesting, ne Yaya-chan?"

"WHY DID HE LOOK AT MY PANTIES!" the other Guardians just chuckled nervously.

_Poor Yaya…_

* * *

**Suteneko: THE END!**

**Yaya: *crying* I can never marry now!**

**Suteneko: Who said? You can marry Aiko.**

**Aiko: I'd rather marry you. :3**

**Suteneko: *roll eyes* In your sick dreams you pervert.**

**Aiko: Please review**


	19. SEQUEL COMING! BUT MUST READ THIS FIRST!

**HI EVERYONE!**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL!**

**BUT!**

**YOU MUST VOTE!**

**SO GO TO MY PROFILE NOW AND VOTE!**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


	20. CONGRATS! SEQUEL IS OUT!

**SEQUEL IS OUT!**

**THANKS FOR VOTING!**


End file.
